


Storage room

by MapleSheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/MapleSheep
Summary: Pure smut one page comic. Kenma fucks Tobio in the storage room. That's it.





	Storage room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomniacFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/gifts).



> I spent hours drawing this. Don't be a dick; don't repost it somewhere else. Don't claim it as your own.


End file.
